


In which Blaine runs away to New York

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [5]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: In which Blaine's step-dad is not a nice man, Steve is awesome, Tony does not like people messing with his son, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is Blaine with you?”<br/>“Blaine?” Tony repeated, frowning in Pepper’s direction, “Why would Blaine be with me? He’s in Ohio with you.”<br/>“Because- Tony, he-”<br/>“He is in Ohio with you, isn’t he?” Tony asked slowly.</p><p>Blaine and his step-dad argue. Blaine acts first and thinks later because he is, after all, his father's son. Tony doesn't appreciate people messing with his kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Blaine runs away to New York

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Blaine Stark makes me really happy.

“Tony? Tony, could you turn the music _down_?” Tony looked up from his work bench.

“Cut the Metallica, Jarvis.”

“Thank you,” Pepper nodded.

“What is it? It’s not an Avengers thing again, is it? Tell Nick I won’t be attending due to my blatant lack of interest.”

“It’s not Nick Fury,” Pepper said, “You’ve got a call waiting; it’s Abigail.”

“Oh,” Tony scratched his head and got to his feet, “Uh, Jarvis, connect it to the thing, would you?”

“Certainly, Sir.”

“Tony?” Abigail’s voice, bordering on frantic, rang through the lab.

“It’s not like you to willingly talk to me,” Tony mused.

“Is Blaine with you?”

“Blaine?” Tony repeated, frowning in Pepper’s direction, “Why would Blaine be with me? He’s in Ohio with you.”

“Because- Tony, he-”

“He _is_ in Ohio with you, isn’t he?” Tony asked slowly.

“Carver and Blaine were fighting,” Abigail managed, “They were yelling and-”

“ _Blaine_ was yelling?” Tony raised an eyebrow questioningly, “The same Blaine who says please and thank you and holds doors open for old ladies?”

“They were yelling and… and Blaine just stormed out and we haven’t seen him since. The Hummels haven’t seen him; none of his friends have any idea where he is-”

“When was this? When did he walk out?”

“Tuesday evening. I- _we_ thought he’d just cool off and come back home, but-”

“My son went missing almost three days ago and I’m only hearing about it _now_?” Tony demanded, “What were you _waiting for_?”

“Carver thought it would be best to-”

“Fuck Carver. Go, call me if he comes back, I’m going to try to do something _useful._ ”

“Tony-”

“ _Goodbye_.” Tony sank back into this seat with a look of desperation. “My kid’s missing, Pep.”

“He’ll be okay,” Pepper assured him, not as confidently as Tony would’ve liked. “We’ll find him, he’ll be all right.”

“Sir?”

“Not now, Jarvis,” Tony dismissed.

“Sir, Mister Rogers wishes for me to inform you-”

“Steve can _wait_.”

“Sir, Master Blaine is with him.”

*

“Blaine!”

Blaine didn’t look up at the sound of his dad’s voice. He shivered slightly, one hand clutching at the coffee Steve had given him, the other hand tugging the blanket draped around his shoulders across his chest. Blaine could hear Steve muttering something, but he chose not to focus on the words. Instead, he fixed his eyes on a stain on the carpet. What was that, motor oil? It wouldn’t surprise him.

“Blaine?” Tony was knelt down next to him. “Buddy?” Blaine took a deep breath, swallowed the lump in his throat and raised his head. If Tony was half as pissed about the black eye as Blaine thought he had to be, he did a good job of  hiding it. “Did Carver do that to you?”

Blaine shrugged half-heartedly. “He isn’t my biggest fan.” Blaine gave an abysmal attempt at a smile.

Tony nodded once. “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to rip his head off his shoulders and toss it into the ocean.”

“Tony,” Pepper warned.

“You want a hand with that?”

“ _Steve_ ,” Pepper sighed.

“Don’t, it’s fine,” Blaine insisted.

“’Fine’?” Tony scoffed, “How is it _fine_? That bastard doesn’t get to hit you and get away with it. Does your mom know he hit you?”

“I shouldn’t have been ‘antagonising him’,” Blaine mimicked, taking a sip of coffee.

“Antagonising him?” Tony scowled, “What were you doing?”

“Being gay?” Blaine offered. “Texting Kurt. ‘Being a f- a fag under Carver’s roof.”

“He said that to you?”

Blaine shrugged again.

“How did you get here?” Tony asked. He turned to Steve. “Where did you find him?”

“Looking awful lost on 6th avenue and 14th street,” Steve supplied.

“What, you just walked out and caught yourself a train?” Tony guessed. Blaine bit his lip.

“Not exactly.”

“So what, you just _appeared here_? What- young man, don’t tell me you hitchhiked.”

“Uh-”

“Blaine Devon Anderson-Stark-”

“I’m sorry, I panicked, I didn’t have any money and I couldn’t just go back there and I didn’t know what to do and-”

“Okay, okay. God, kid, you could’ve _called_. Even if I couldn’t have gotten there, I could’ve _sent_ someone.”

“I didn’t really think, I just kind of… did.”

“You’re your father’s son,” Pepper sighed. “I’ll go and give Abby a call-”

“I don’t want to go back,” Blaine interrupted, “Not yet, anyway.”

“That’s lucky, because you’re not,” Tony replied curtly, “Not while that asshole’s there.”

Blaine smiled weakly, “Thanks, dad.”

“It’s nothing,” Tony dismissed. “Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?” Steve nodded and followed Tony out into the hallway.

“What-”

“I need you to keep them busy. I’ve got business in Ohio.”

Steve smirked. “Sure thing,” He nodded, patting Tony on the back and heading back in the direction of Pepper and Blaine. “Give the bastard a shiner from me.” 


End file.
